The subject matter disclosed herein relates to delegation of computational burden to another party, where security is based not on any computational assumptions but on the presence of numerous “decoys” of private information.
Many small devices, such as radio frequency identification (RFID) tags, electronic key fobs, and field-programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) have limited computational power. Despite the limited computational power, users often want these small devices to securely transmit encrypted data. Unfortunately, the limited computation power of these small devices limits their ability to utilize encryption protocols. An improved method for permitting small devices with limited computational power to utilize encryption protocols is therefore desired.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.